Color Me Blood Red
by YamiMisao
Summary: When Ryou finds bruises on Bakura, he gets worried, but when even more wounds appear on his yami over time, he’s determined to find out what’s going on. [ YYxYMxYB Yamishipping ] [ MxRxY Hikarishipping ]


**Misao:** Ah, another story. I'm so proud of me. XD Okay not really. Anyways, yes of course it's Yamishipping. But, surprisingly enough, it's also focusing on Hikarishipping more then it usually does in my stories, since it's usually just mentioned. XD Yay for hikari's. 'Color Me Blood Red' wasn't the original title of the story, but I had to change it because the original title practically gave everything away. XD So yeah.

**Pairings:** Yami x Marik x Bakura (Yamishipping), Malik x Ryou x Yuugi (Hikarishipping)

**Summary: **When Ryou finds bruises on Bakura, he gets worried, but when even more wounds appear on his yami, he's determined to find out what's going on.

**Disclaimer: **As said 14 other times, more if you count it being said for each chapter, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And the title.. I got that from Malice Mizer's "Color me Blood Red" Created during the Gackt era of Malice Mizer, but it was sung by Kozi… because Kozi has an awesome voice. XD

**Warnings:** Blood, violence, strong language, adult content. XD I doubt you have any problems with that though.

**Notes:** Mind Link:

- _Bakura to Ryou -_

_-- Ryou to Bakura -- _

* * *

"**Color Me Blood Red"**

**Chapter 1**

**- Ryou's POV -**

I sigh happily as I make my way home from school. This is my last year of High School, and I'm still not really sure what I want to do with my life… especially since my life can't be considered normal, what with my yami running around like madman all of the time.

But on a better note, I can't wait to get home and see Yuugi and Malik. We've been together for about a year now, and I honestly couldn't be happier, I love them both more then anything in this world, next to my yami of course.

Sure, he can be a pain 90 percent of the time, and he did cause me pure hell for the first few years after he came into my life, but things have calmed down ever since the yami's got their own bodies. Now, they live on their own not to far from us, right down the road actually.

Yes, as strange as it may seem, the yami's are together as well. I don't quite know the details of how it happened, but I _do_ remember exactly how I found out about it. You don't really forget walking in on something like that….

It does upset me though, being away from my yami for long periods of time like this. I wonder if Yuugi and Malik feel this way? I would think so…

I push the thought aside as I reach the Game Shop, which I now live in, ever since Yuugi's grandfather died and we got together. Yuugi was sick today, so he didn't go to school, but Malik just stays home and tends to the shop, since Yuugi got it in his grandfathers will.

"I'm home!" I yell as I walk in the back way, taking my shoes off before heading into the living room, "Aww…." I coo at the scene before me. Yuugi and Malik are curled up on the couch together, both under one blanket. Yuugi's practically sitting in Malik's lap and Malik has his arms wrapped around his waist, head resting on Yuugi's multicolored hair.

Not wanting to disturb the adorable scene, I head back into the kitchen to start on my homework. It's a lot easier to get it done when I don't have them distracting me all the time… not that I mind.

But even so, my mind wonders as I stare at my math book. I wonder how Bakura is doing… I haven't seen him in about a month, and it's really unnerving. I shouldn't worry though, he can take care of himself, he is Bakura after all… but still… I miss him.

A knock at the door interrupts my thoughts and I quickly get up, hoping to reach the door before they decide to ring the doorbell and wake Yuugi and Malik up. It was like he had read my thoughts, because when I opened the door, there was my yami.

"Bakura!" I gasped, forgetting for a moment that the other two were sleeping. I launch myself at him, "I missed you!" I tighten my grip on him and hear him hiss. I quickly let go and blink up at him, "Are you okay?"

He narrows his eyes slightly, "I'm fine." He growls, but I'm used to his gruff attitude. I smile at him and let him inside.

"Yuugi and Malik are sleeping…" I whisper, "So what brought you here?" I ask, sitting back down at the table. He, of course, just sits _on_ the table.

"What? Am I not aloud to visit my own hikari?" He asks, not bothering to lower his voice.

"Of course you are, I was just wondering… since I haven't seen you for a long time…" I mumble, closing my books and setting them aside. My yami is much more important then homework, after all.

"Aww… did little hikari miss his yami?" He asks in a mocking tone, crossing his arms over his chest and giving me one of those sarcastic looks of his. I roll my eyes and I'm about to reply when I catch sight of his wrists. Theres dark bruise marks circling both of them.

"Yami… what happened?" I reach out and grab his arm, but he snatches it back away before I can look closer at it.

"Nothing that concerns you hikari." He gives me a warning look, a look that says I should drop the subject before he gets pissed. But, as his hikari, I'm just as stubborn as he is.

"Of course it concerns me, I'm your hikari." I reply, staring back at him evenly. I'm not afraid of him anymore… most of the time. When he goes all crazy, homicidal, blood-thirsty mode, then yes, I fear him and for a very good reason.

"You know how Marik and I like to take nightly strolls and…have some fun with the mortals.." He grins, "Some of them are a bit feisty, you know?"

"You mean a 'mortal' actually tied _you_ down? I don't quite believe that." I reply.

"Believe what you want, anyways… Yami wanted me to give this to his psychically challenged hikari. He has his own deck now." He says, pulling out a deck of cards from his 'beloved' trench coat. He tosses them to me and I catch them, thankful that they had a rubber band holding them together so they didn't scatter everywhere, "Pharaoh beat Kaiba in a frenzy of gloating and long speeches, rather boring if you ask me, so Marik and I ditched him. But hey, he won some more shit from Kaiba… not sure what it is this time…"

"So you guys have been challenging Kaiba to make him buy things for you?" I ask, though it's highly believable coming from them.

"Yeah, Yami challenges his every once in a while, says if Kaiba wins, he'll give him the title of game king… if he wins, Kaiba ends up having to buy something really expensive for us." Bakura shrugs and hops of the table, walking towards the door. I reach out and grab his hand, quickly letting go as I remember the wounds.

"Why don't you stay for dinner, Bakura? I know I probably wont be able to see you again for a while… so…" I trail off, knowing that no matter what excuse I come up with, he won't stay.

Theres a long moment of silence, before I hear him move closer, "Why not? I've got nothing better to do." My eyes widen and look up at him in shock. He smirks at me and ruffles my hair, before disappearing into the other room.

Another few moments of silence, then, "Bakura! You asshole! What the fuck was that?" I hear Malik scream, and Bakura cackling. I rush into the room to find Malik and Yuugi on the floor, and Bakura laying across the couch.

"Bakura! That wasn't very nice…" Yuugi tried to glare at him, but it's not very effective seeing as how he's Yuugi.

"Of course it wasn't, that's why I did it shrimp." Bakura replies, his arm dangling off the couch. I narrow my eyes as I see a few long red marks on his arms, but I decide against questioning him… especially in front of Yuugi and Malik.

Malik grabs a pillow and tries to whack Bakura with it, but he rolls off the couch and onto the floor, and in the blink of an eye he's standing up and has Malik tossed over his should, kicking and screaming, "Bakura! Put me down right now! I swear as soon as I-" He doesn't get to finish because Bakura has dropped him on the floor.

"Bakura!" I sigh in exasperation… I swear every time him and Malik are around each other….

"What? He said to put him down…" Bakura gives me that fake innocent look, he's bloody good at it, probably because he had so much practice being me.

"Yes, But I don't think-" It's at that moment Malik lunges at Bakura, tackling him to the ground. Yuugi's pointing and laughing hysterically now, as Malik and Bakura roll around on the floor.

"Please try not to destroy the house this time…" I sigh and go back into the kitchen to start dinner. I'm glad Bakura's here… even if he is the cause of almost everything being broken by the time he leaves, it's a small price to pay to be able to see him.

I probably sound like some love-sick fool, but that's not the case. I do love Bakura, but as my yami. I love Yuugi and Malik in a different way, and they love their yami's in the same way I love Bakura. To be perfectly honest, If Bakura ever needed me… in a more intimate way, I wouldn't even have to think about it, I'd give myself to him. I know Yuugi and Malik would do the same for their darks, all 3 of us understand that, and we support each other in it.

Because no matter how much we love each other, our yami's will always come first.

It's a very strange relationship we have, but a happy one none the less, we understand each other, care for each other and that's all we need. Yes, we have commitment to each other, but our yami's are the other halves of our souls… we wouldn't consider it cheating.

Once everything's set, I call the other three into eat. Yuugi's the first one come into the kitchen, hand covering his mouth as he tried to stifle his laughing. I raise an eyebrow at him, "Are they still going at it?" I ask in an exasperated tone.

He grins, "Yup! I wonder how long they can keep this up…" He says thoughtfully.

I sigh, "Well we're not going to wait around and find out" I tell him, before going back into the other room only to see Bakura and Malik _still on _floor. Malik is sitting on his back and pulling at his hair and Bakura has his teeth sunk into Malik's arm. It's bleeding but Malik doesn't seem to notice as he's too busy trying to rip Bakura's hair out.

"Dinner's ready you guys, come on." I tell them. They pause in their trying to maim each other and look up at me, practically drooling at the thought of food. I'm guessing they didn't hear me the first time. They both scramble to get off of each other and rush past me into the kitchen. I shake my head, they'll never grow up. If my yami is still this immature at the age of 3000, I doubt there is any hope for him.

I laugh slightly as I see Malik and Bakura practically inhaling the food set out on the table. Yuugi is sitting there, eating quietly and staring at the other two with wide eyes. I smile and sat down at the table to eat my own food. Yeah, I really missed him…

I frown slightly as I think about my yami's wrists. It's really stupid, I shouldn't worry so much about such a small thing. I suppose the main reason it's bothering me is because I know he's lying about it. But what about those other cuts on his arms? It's not like it was just one where some street thug got a lucking hit.

_- I though I told you to let it go, hikari -_

I jump and look over to where my yami is sitting to see him glaring at me. We haven't used the mind link in so long that hearing his voice in my head seems strange.

-- _You know I can't help but worry Bakura…-- _I reply to him, and he snorts out loud, getting Yuugi and Malik's attention. They glance at us, but then realize we're using the mind link and go back to their conversation.

- _Ryou, it's just a few scratches. Your freaking out over nothing. You need to get laid, have Malik and Yuugi not been satisfying your needs good enough? - _I blush and hide my face in my hands, hearing my yami snickering.

-- _Yami! That was hardly appropriate! I'm eating here! -- _He's always making comments like that, and once he even suggested we all have an orgy rather loudly when we where at the park with our friends. There were children around!

Bakura stands up, still smirking and I think hell just froze over because he just put his plate in the sink. He walks back over to me and pats me on the head, "Delicious as always hikari, but I have to go, I'm already going to get a ear full from Mark and his highness." He leans down and my face heats up as he places a kiss on my cheek.

"Aww…" Yuugi and Malik both say at the same time, earning a glare from Bakura. He flicks them off before heading towards the door, "Oh yeah, Yami insists that we have one of those little 'get togethers' you all seem set on having. This weekend at that park, don't expect to see me there though, Marik and I are going to ditch Yami at the last second." He grins before disappearing out the door.

I sigh for the 50th time today, but I can't help the small smile on my face. Who knows what trouble they'll cause without Yami there to keep them on a leash. Though I do wish he would go, it would be nice to spend some more time with him. Oh well, he has his life and I have mine.

"Ryou?" I glance up at Yuugi, who's looking at me questioningly. I smile at him and put my dishes away, "Malik and I are going to go over Seto's for a bit. Wanna come?"

Malik snickers, "Yeah, he wants to make an attempt at beating Yuugi again. It should prove interesting." Malik comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, nuzzling my neck.

I grin, "Sure, why not? I just hope he doesn't take it as hard as he did last time…" I mumble, and Yuugi and Malik laugh.

* * *

**Misao:** gasp Chapter one of a new story done! Yes, it was uneventful and boring, but I had to start it out like that. I think I rushed this chapter a bit too much though…. XD Lol. But I hope you guys liked it. Now, I'm off to make an attempt at working on my other stories. Lets see how far I get with that. XD lol. And I actually have it all planned out how I'm going to end it and junk so it shouldnt take that long to write. It'll be about… 10 chapters I'm thinking. Possibly more. 


End file.
